particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
United Federalist Party
The United Federalist Party (UFP), formerly known as the Conservative Republican Party and briefly as the United Federal Party is the main centre-right political force in modern Zardic politics. Since the return of the CRP in 3471 to power it has been in nearly every government since and has only spent a few terms in opposition. A very successful part it dissolved in 3527 during a Party Convention and reformed as the broad tent Zardic National Coalition. History The CRP was long the major conservative/right-wing force in Zardugal and when it re-appeared its new mission was to re-establish the Federation. However feeling a break with the past was needed the CRP held a convention that among other things renamed the party as the United Federalist Party. It soon won in its goals to restore the Federation became one of the main forces in Zardic politics having elected 3 different presidents in a row from 3471 to 3499. So far the party's time in government has been dominated by the issues in Majatra that led to the Second Great Majatran War which saw a Zardic defeat and the Third Great Majatran War which saw a draw in the end. Since the end of those two wars the UFP has continued its focus on federalist policies and domestic affairs while rebuilding Zardic diplomacy worldwide. Tamerlan Zhakaev, Foreign Minister under the Kepuchi government was promoted to party leader in Congress while Joseph Cleos became Foreign Minister. Entering the 3512 elections the centre-right parties entered into the Zardic National Coalition group led by the UFP; however they were defeated and became the official opposition. In the 3516 elections after great work on foreign policy and facing a NLP led Zardic Republican Alliance of left wing parties they were only narrowly defeated in the presidential and congressional elections forcing the ZNC into yet another period of opposition. By the 3520's the domestic political scene in Zardugal was in chaos with parties forming and dissolving rapidly. In this scene the UFP created a series of coalition governments trying to preserve stability. However witht the deterioraton of the political scene the party dissolved and formed the ZNC as a formal party group. Structure The UFP is made up of the United Federalist National Committee (UFNC) which directs national campaigns, and activities. Each state has its own committee: the Ingomu State Federalist Committee (ISFC), the Unkassa United Federalist Committee (UUFC), the Endirahad United Federalist Committee (EUFC), the Saqueya United Federalist Committee (SUFC) and finally the Kalvere Conservative Federalist Committee (KCFC). Each works to co-ordinate state election campaigns and local government matters. In Congress the UFP is represented by the United Federalist Congressional Conference (UFCC) which holds all members of the UFP and is headed by a Chair elected by the Congressman. The campaign arm of the UFCC is the Untied Federalist National Congressional Committee (UFNCC) which organizes donors, co-ordinates campaigns and works to get UFP members elected. The youth-wing of the party in the Young Federalists which seeks to organize the youth around UFP ideas while there is a seperate college organization, the College and University Federalist Committee (CUFC) which works to establish and recurit possible UFP candiates and members from the nations universities. Both groups are seperate and have seperate membership on the national committee. The UFP National Convention is theoretically the highest authority on the party and consists of 500 delegates (100 per state) and can over-rule made by any UFP body. However the convention is rarely called (the last one being held in 3474) and its duties are exercised nominally by the United Federalist National Steering Committee (UFNSC) which consists of 100 members (20 per state) however day to day authority rests with the UFNC. A convention can be called if 1/3 of UFP members petition to have a convention called, if the UFNSC calls for one or when more than half of the UFNC is vacant. The United Federalist National Committee is a group of the highest UFP members and consists of: *Chair of the UFNC *Chair of the UFNSC *Chair of the UFP National Convention *Chair of the National Young Federalists Organization *Chair of the UFCC *Chair of the CUFC Presidents from the UFP Gerald Fordingham (3471- 3479)- A son of a former CRP leader in Ingomu, when the CRP dissolved he became an independent mayor of Portsmouth in the 3450's. After the civil war and the national crisis that followed he refounded the CRP to re-unite the nation under the Federation. After two major party Congresses in the 3470's the United Federalist Party emerged as a right of centre party committed to devolution, federalism, good governance, rule of law, commitment to the unity of the Federation and a strong national security. The 3471 election saw the largest CRP/UFP government ever, beating even the first government led by President Wiencek in the 3320's and his later grandson Robert Wiencek in the 3380's and '90's. In the 3475 elections he formed a landmark coalition with the New Liberals to successfully govern the country. The coalition held power till the 3487 elections, surprising many observers. With the fall of the independence party in 3487 the UFP formed its first majority government in over 15 years. All this success is attributed to the overly successful presidency of Fordingham who is now considered an elder statesman and lives in his country dacha in Ingomu. Connor Therim (3479- 3491)- Born into poverty in Endirahad he lived in squalor for most his life, being orphaned at age 15 when his parents died. His uncle then adopted him which led to a mild reversal of fortunes for the man. When the civil war broke out he joined the Federation armed forces and became convinced of their cause. He rose through the ranks to Colonel before resigning his commission to become a Congressman from Ingomu. After he was re-elected he grew in favor of senior party leaders and soon was nominated and won the presidency. Since then he has presided over several stable governments with the UFP winning most of its agenda. After being the first CRP/UFP president to win re-election since Fransisco DiGama he announced he will not run for office again. George Pompendreaiu (3491- 3499)- A former businessman from Endirahad he became involved in politics with his unsuccessful run for governor of the state in 3488. He soon became a high profile donor to the party and several candidates slowly building his influence and standing in the party and political system. After Therim announced he wasnt going to run again Pompendreaiu made his move with the backing of several key party leaders and outspending any possible competition. He came to the helm of a majority UFP Congress and presided over what was though to be an era of peace and prosperity. However in June 3494 the Second Great Majatran War broke out when Deltaria attacked Zardugal in Lake Majatra. After a bloody campaign in Jakania and Cobura and dwindling international support he sued for peace in 3499 asking for terms however he was defeated and the UFP lost Congress before the peace could be ratified. However despite this several successful initatives were started during his term; the Union of Majatran Nations became fully active and started holding regular meetings of its highest body the Council of Majatra, and he laid the groundwork for unity among right wing parties with his first attempt at the Zardic National Coalition which collapsed in 3502. William Rommnick (3502-3505; 3509-3512)- Another prominent businessman from Saqueya, he rose to prominance through his vast donating and networking for the UFP. He competed in 4 presidential elections and won 2 of them. In his first term he formed an unstable government and with the collapse of a few parties in Congress he forced out after a controversial bill on early elections passed. Soon after he left the Third Great Majatran War broke out and he formed several veteran and soldiers groups to help the war effort. He came in 3509 after the wars fortunes turned against Zardugal and with Dorvik wrote a peace deal that brought stability to the continent. He was defeated in 3512 and declined to run for future office retiring to his oceanside house in Saqueya. Congressional Leaders Normally the Congressional Leader will double as Prime Minister should the UFP be able to hold that office. Jim Howell (3471- 3475)- An owner of a local restaurant chain in Unkassa, Howell was instrumental in recruiting the UFP members for the highly successful 3471 elections. He formed helped form the modern wings of the party and set about working to institutinlize the UFP. Howell was a centrist and successfully balanced the conservative and federalist wings of the party after the conservatives buldozed him in the first part of his term. After the election defeat in 3475 he was instrumental in setting up the UFP- NLP coalition government which brought stability to the national political scene. Norman Filliman (3475- 3499)- A highly popular and energetic leader, Norman Filliman was elected in 3471 and served as a deputy minister in Internal Affairs. He was noted for his pro-security stance which earned criticism from several civil liberties groups. Before Howell stepped down Filliman became Deputy Leader and de facto leader of the federalist wing of the party. As part of an unofficial deal with conservative elements in the party he let them have freer reign in state and local governments while the federal government would stay hands off. He regularly held and surrendered the Prime Ministers Office and held the unity of the conference together. With the fall of Pompendreaiu in 3499 and himself unseated in his district in Ingomu he moved over into the party apparatus and helped the UFP through the transition. Alexander Kepuchi (3499- 3509)- One of the most controversial leaders of the UFP, Alexander Kepuchi was elected in 3491 to Congress from Endirahad. He became Chair of the Foreign Affairs Committee in 3497 and was seen with great potential as he navigated through the maze that was Zardic diplomacy in the Second War. Soon after he became Congressional Leader following the fall of Filliman in 3499 and greatly altered the party's foreign policy stance. When the next war erupted in 3505 he formed a grand coalition with the parties in Zardugal and prosecuted the war on a human rights basis along with the NLP. However his rhetoric became overly heated and he alienated potential allies worldwide including Luthori. Following a diplomatic row with Luthori the party revoked his membership and expelled him with the congressional conference electing Tamerlan Zhakaev in his stead. Tamerlan Zhakaev (3509- 3527)- A fomer army segargent from Ingomu, Zhakaev was elected to Congress in 3502 by- election in Ingomu representing a part of Portsmouth. He is considered a pragmatic liberal conservative who has been working to keep the UFP free of nuts. He was preivously a vice chair of the congressional conference along with being a whip when he suddenly rose to prominance upon his election. Since then he has shown to be a great and competent leader by isolating and removing Kepuchi supporters quickly and through his work in the ZNC. Legacy The UFP is largely remembred as the party of unity. They fought a hard federalist power and were the dominant political party of the late 3400's. In the early 3500's, lacking competent partners and dogged by mismanagement of war accuasations, the party struggled. By the 3520's the political scene detirorated and the party formed an uneasy coalition with the Agraian Democrat League. Many remember the strong rule of the UFP, and the general progress they made. They laid the basis for the powerful Zardic Navy, and Zardic Air Force in their large defense budgets. Domestically they fought for the federalist structure and promoted a strong economy. They were also known for their push for Majatran integration which succeeded initally but by the 3530's had largely foundered.